The unwritten rules of imprinting
by daydreamer357
Summary: Second generation story- Kim and Jared's daughter, doesn't think much of imprinting, this can't be good for the poor wolf who has the misfortune to imprint on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi yes it's me daydreamer357, I know I am in no place what so ever to start a new fanfic, but then I thought why the heck not? This is a trail chapter, to see if anyone would like to read a story like this. Feedback is welcomed as i will know whether to carry on writing. Lots of love xxx**

At a glance I appear to be your normal 18 year old teenage girl. I have long black hair that waves gently to my waist, a warm honey skin tone and large slightly doe like eyes, that are green. I have a few close friends who i hang out with at school and spend my time with at the weekends. I'm polite to my parents and help around the house and have a younger sister. See there is nothing on the surface that indicates how completely and utterly wrong this impression is.

My name is Violet Anna Thail, daughter of Kim and Jared Thail, who are a part of La Push's secret society also known as The pack.

The pack is... well it's really just a pack... of shape shifting wolves that is. Now to anyone else this would be called a load of crap, people don't just spontaneslly change into wolfs. Wrong. If you have the correct gene, you can shift, but only if it is triggered by a vampire.

Yes I am now talking about vampires as well as werewolf's and also the fact that they really do exist.

So how am I involved in all of this? Well my dad is a werewolf and used to kill vampires. See how easy I made that sound?

My father was a part of a large pack, who used to protected humans from becoming a juicy meal for the vampires. My dad and the others who also used to change into wolfs, ended up telling their children that these were not legends of crazy natives but were actually true.

The decision to tell us, was so that you were able to spot a vampire, mind you if anyone did spot a vampire all you would have time to do is register what was killing you.

Another reason us children of the pack were told the secret, was so that if anyone did have the misfortune to shift into a wolf they would hopefully recognise any symptoms that indicated you were about to turn into a over grown hairy dog, also to ensure that no one would freak out as much, as they used to when my dad was young.

So werewolf's are real, vampires are real and another aspect that us pack children are privy to, is the concept of imprinting.

Imprinting is where the shifting wolf 'imprints' on its soul mate, they then end up living happily ever after and completely in love. This phenomenon happened to a lot of wolfs in my dad's pack and my dad was one of them.

Yes it's absolutely lovely my parents are still head over heels for each other and you can see how much the imprint has brought them, but I have never confided my true thoughts of imprinting to anybody in fear of insulting everyone I know.

In my honest opinion there is clearly a set of unwritten rules that applies to imprinting to ensure that you are not shunned.

One: You are told about the wolf/imprint where you are allowed to either a) faint or b)scream

Two: After you have either fainted of screamed you hide away, to best avoid the wolf and imprint

Three: After a while you realise that you don't care what they are because you love them anyway

Four: You declare yourself girlfriend and boyfriend because you can't bear to be away from them, oh and you love them

Five: After a while you think we are soul mates together forever, why not get engaged now?

Six: You have a lovely big wedding that a load of other wolfs attend, and that usually ends in another imprint.

Seven: You settle down in you new house content for about 5 minutes before...

Eight: You end up popping out a load of kids

It annoys me that these unwritten rules apply, because if you follow them and don't fight them, you end up giving up your dreams, your life, settling down to early, surrounded by children to young and forever stuck in La Push.

Great.

But for now, back to life as I know it.

"Violet, have you finished your chores yet, were going to leave soon?" mom yelled up the stairs.

"No, nearly just changing my bed. I'll be another 5 minutes" I shouted back over my shoulder.

I smoothed my purple covers out, before tossing the dirty stuff in the wash bin on the way down to the stairs.

My mom waited at the bottom, she looked a little similar to me, with her dark wavy hair and large eyes, she stood hands on her hips, her small frame hidden under thick baggy clothing.

"Lily!" my mom yelled up the stairs as I pulled on my coat and boats.

My younger sister flew down the stairs, coming to a halt next to the coat stand.

"Okay, okay I'm here" Lily replied grabbing her jacket, as all three of us filed out of the door.

"Where's dad?" I asked, looking towards mom, as we walked towards first beach.

"Your dad is over at Paul and Rachel's, he said he'll meet us there, your dad is trying to help Paul with Mason" mom replied uneasily.

Ah yes, the biggest bit of pack news since Ben Uley phased. Mason was only the second wolf of the new generation to phase, of course there were some older wolfs who were still phasing, who i guess were holding out for their imprints or something.

When we came to the beach a group of middle aged talkative women stood by the food table, my mom shoed us of in the direction on the other pack children, so that she could join in the conversation.

Lily and i sat down on one of the bleached white logs, ensuring that we got a seat as there was normally a fair few people who turned up to these bonfires.

Lily already had her phone out and was texting someone about something, I didn't have any interest in.

I smiled to myself not caring, it was the summer holidays and in a couple of months i would be attending Washington college. A new start and beginning and my ticket away from la push... well eventually. I stayed close as mom and dad didn't like the idea of me venturing to far from home.

I looked around myself all the other pack children were about 3 years younger, mason was my age though also a wolf not that i really spoke to him anyway, I mean what do you say to someone who you have nothing in common with?

Mason had a younger brother who was talking to some of the other immature pack children. I rolled my eyes as they began shoving each other and laughing.

Soon enough 20 minutes had passed, i which time i thought about my college life, the lectures, the experience, the guys, oh the guys. I sat happily imagining how different my life would be in a few short months.

I loved my parents, I really did there was no doubt about it, but they could be very... what was the word smothering? I just needed to get away develop in to an adult, it wasn't that much to ask.

My thoughts were interrupted by a mass of people walking over and sitting around the bonfire, some of the younger children sat on the sand and curled themselves up into a comfortable position so that the legends of La Push could be told.

As it was a special occasion given that a new wolf had shifted, old Billy Black came out of retirement to tell us the stories in a way only he could. I might have been 18 and disliked some of the wolf traits, but I was still captivated by his tone and energy that he used to tell the stories.

The legends grew to an end and I felt myself come out of the daze that I was in, as the crowd got ready to feed themselves with the mountain of food that had been made.

I stood up and brushed the sand that had settled onto my blue jeans back on to the beach floor. I looked up to watch the progression of people make their way to the table, laughing and talking loudly on the way.

It was then that I caught his dark brown eyes looking into me.

Both of our eyes widened in recognition.

No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't happen, not now.

"Hey Mason, you're going to want to eat a lot more these days, so you better get in there..." Ben's voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him.

"Shit" Ben replied gaining the attention of the others, who in turn gasped and caught the attention of yet more people.

There were squeals of delight from the women and congratulations from the guys.

But i just stood there, with one word echoing through my head.

"No" I said strongly. "This isn't happening, it won't happen" i replied glaring at a crowd of shocked by-standers. I turned on my heel face set in an angry mask, as someone caught my shoulder.

"Please you can't do this" it was Masen and I'm sure he wasn't referring to my leaving, he just meant not to put him through the pain an imprint gets when it's rejected.

I have never been a selfish person before, but there was a first time for everything.

"Yeah" I replied "watch me"

**I want to know if this is worth carrying on, it's an idea I've had for a while, so let me know if it is any good and i can continue posting.**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and told me to carry on, I won't lie, I thought I would get little interest in this story, but I am happy knowing that I if I carry on writing, it will be read. So I don't know how often this story will be updated as I work 50 hour weeks and am still studying for my degree, with that said the chapter sizes will vary in size. If anyone would like to Beta, feel free to contact me, as I don't seem spot my own mistakes **** xx**

**Chapter 2: Three years later**

I rolled over pulling my covers tight around me in an attempt to fight of the morning chill. I really didn't want to get up, I was far too happy and warm snuggled in my blankets, but needs must. I let out a groan, my shift at Starbucks started in a less than hour and I had yet to move.

Dragging myself across the cold floor I made my way to the bathroom, where I began getting ready for the day. Looking at my reflection in the mirror like I did every other morning, I noticed yet again the difference that 3 years could make to your appearance. My black hair was still longish but now hung about 4 inches down my shoulders in its usual gentle waves. Oh and I had bangs! Which for plain old me, had been a major thing at the time.

I developed in to a womanly figure with beautiful curves, instead of remaining in my awkward somewhat gangly stage. I wondered sadly if I still looked enough like my old self that my parents would recognise me, if they saw me that is.

Walking slowly back into my bedroom I preceded to put on my delightfully charming uniform, as I got lost in my thoughts from three years previously.

_I had ran away from the whole imprinting disaster, refusing point blank to take any part in the whole true love scam. I got to the front door of my house as my dad caught up to me._

"_What the hell?" he had shouted at me._

"_Do you understanding what you're putting that boy through, how painful it is for him if you reject him?" my dad carried on yelling at me, as my eyes became damp._

"_But dad, I don't want to be imprinted on, I don't want anything to do with him, I mean... don't you say it's the imprints choice?" I asked desperately, tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_Imprinting will be the best thing to have happened to you, I know that no-one will love you more than he will" dad replied his voice becoming calmer._

"_What if I don't want him to love me?" I questioned, my tone becoming angry at his lack of understanding._

"_Don't be ridiculous "dad had replied._

"_Violet, you need to be there for your wolf, he needs you, this isn't just about you" dad looked at my tear stained face, before turning around._

"_I'll be over Paul's, we're trying to calm Mason down, come over when you think you're ready to accept the imprint" the words were like a slap in the face._

_I had always been a daddy's girl there was no doubt about it, but I couldn't believe what he was asking me to do. I know he was a wolf and I know he had been through some pain when he and mom were young, but did his wolf care more about imprinting than his daughter's happiness? I think the answer was yes._

_I stood on the door step to my house watching my dad's figure until it was gone from sight. I had an idea, a completely risky crazy idea._

_I unlocked the door in a rush and bounded up the stairs two at a time, I didn't know how long I would have or if this would even work._

_Throwing my bedroom door open, I pulled out two suit cases from under my bed and began filling them with clothes and the necessities._

_Five minutes later I was throwing my cases into the back of my car, while I triple checked my handbag for my passport and bank card. Hastily I climbed in and set off towards the closest airport. On the way I phoned up to reserve myself a one way ticket to New York, I was thankful at this point that I had, had a small job in the local dinner, as well as a very generous grandmother who had left me more than enough money to fund myself through college. I suppose it was also lucky that my parents trusted me enough to let me have control my accounts with no input from them._

_I finally arrived at the airport, feeling stressed and harassed as I looked over my shoulder every couple of seconds, to anyone who was watching I would have appeared to of had a twitch. I left my keys in the glove department, I wouldn't need my car anymore and if anyone found the car they could do as they please._

_I checked my bags in and made my way to the correct gate, waiting to board the plane, still looking over my shoulder to see if anyone had found me. After waiting for what appeared to be hours, I made my way onto the plane and soon enough the doors were being locked and the smooth dark surface of the tarmac was gliding underneath the plane._

_When the plane had been high enough I changed my phone to airplane mode and contacted the New York Upstate Medical University. I had received a letter of congratulations on entering, but my parents didn't even allow me to tell them the news, as soon as they had found out I had gotten in at Washington that was that, they just expected me to go there._

_After a lengthily conversation with the polite lady on the other end of the phone and a refresh of my file, I was informed that there were spaces available, as some of the students had not gotten the required grades. I hung up the phone a large grin across my face. I was going to college in New York!_

_I made a second phone call to Washington college declining my place. I took a deep breath and tried to compose a text to my mom._

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I am so sorry, but I have to tell you that I decided to leave home. I can't be a part of our world any longer. I have dreams and a life I want to live. I don't and never have wanted to be anyone's imprint, all it does is restrict your life. I don't want to end up regretting anything and I would if I stayed. I am so sorry. I love you both always. Violet xxx_

_I read it over and over. It was the single most difficult thing that I had done. I held my breath as my thumb that had been hovering over the send button finally hit it, sending it to my parents._

_Barely 2 minutes had past, before I received a reply. I looked at my phoned screen my throat thick._

_WHERE ARE YOU? Violet text us back, we want to know what's going on, everyone's worried. Mom and Dad_

_I sighed were they worried about me or the effect I would have on the imprint if I was away._

_I sent a final message._

_I will be safe. Love you xx_

_I hit reply and then did my best to ignore the incoming calls and texts. Time passed and I arrived at my long awaited location. _

_The next week or so after I arrived was rough. I stayed in lots of poor motels until I managed to find student accommodation. My phone was also ringing nonstop, so I had decided to get a new number but not before writing down my parent's number, just in case._

From that point on I went to my dream college received top grades, made lots of new friends, provided for myself, became an adult and never contacted my family. It had crossed my mind but what would i say to them? I had now finished my medical degree and was looking for an internship, but in the mean time i worked at Starbucks to help pay the bills.

I walked out my apartment closing the door quietly-my housemate was still asleep- and made the familiar walk to work.

"Hello" I greeted my manager, a 30-somthing year old woman, with a carefree smile.

"Afternoon Violet" she replied.

I went behind the counter and put my apron on, ready to start serving the caffeine crazed crowd.

An hour had gone by already, with me making a range of drinks and a fake smile plastered to my face.

"Hello Sir, Madame what can I get you?" I said looking up.

I felt my face pale at the sight in front of me.

There stood a petit young woman with bronze curls, brown eyes and pale skin. The man next to her was huge with tanned skin and a recognisable face.

Nessie and Jacob Black. Oh shit.

Maybe he wouldn't remember me I thought.

His face frowned as he looked at my name tag. Oh no not a chance.

**So the second chaper is finished, sorry if the format goes funny not sure why that happens. Happy reading and i will have another chapter out at some point.**

**Lots of love daydreamer357 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favourites lists. So I have mentioned that Violets last name is Thail but am now changing it to Cameron. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, lots of love daydreamer357 xxx**

**Chapter 3**

I looked at the recognisable face in front of me, whose eyes were still on my tag and whose mouth was forming the words of my name. Jacob looked up from my badge as his confused but hard eyes meet my own terrified eyes.

"Violet Cameron?" he asked, studying my face.

"The La Push Violet Cameron?" he continued, as I felt trapped.

My hands that had been frozen quickly reached for the badge and removed it from sight. I kept it in my hands playing with it from nerves.

"No sorry, I think you have the wrong person" I replied to my shoes.

I managed to peek at his face, after there was a tense silence.

"What seriously, Can I see your badge again?" he demanded in a cold voice as he reached over the counter towards my hands.

Without thinking my arm shot up and flung the tag over my shoulder, where my ears then heard the unmistakable blunk as it landed in one of the drinks. Wow, I bet I couldn't off done that again if I had tried.

Jacob looked at me with a frown as Nessie stood by his side looking from him to me.

"I'll take that you are the Violet Cameron I know, as innocent people don't chuck there name tags into hot drinks" he said with a small smile.

Just then my very lovely, life saving boss came over.

"Is everything okay over here?" she asked in concern, her brow pulling down.

"Oh yes, Violet here is an old family friend we haven't seen each other is years, I was just asking when her shift ends, so that we can get together" Jacob replied in a smooth charming voice. He appeared to have spent far too long with the Cullens.

My boss gave me a big smile, "well as it's Violet and we're a bit slow today, her shift finishes now" she looked like she was giving the best gift ever, as Jacob thanked her with a grin.

"Err thanks" I replied.

I hung up my apron and went to meet a waiting Nessie and Jacob, as my boss waved me out the door.

We walked for a while, well they walked, I stomped until we came to a bench. I turned to look at the sickly sweet imprint couple who were watching me. Jacob pulled out his phone and began playing with it, as I folded my arms and glared at him.

"So what now then?" I asked my gaze cold.

"Now..." he said "I'm phoning your parents" he brought the phone to his ear.

My mouth popped open in shock as I watched him.

"Hey Jared, it's Jake... so I've just ran into Violet" silence as my dad spoke on the other end.

"Yeah...yeah... she's here now...okay...bye" Jake hung up the phone.

"You're coming home with us" he replied simply.

"What, no I'm not" I protested.

I have work, an apartment and a life; I can't just drop all of that.

"That's okay, my family will sort it out for you" Nessie replied in a soft voice.

"Okay I'll try again, I don't want to just drop all of this" I said angrily.

"Tough shit" Jake said.

"Excuse me?" I said shocked

"Don't, you've been excused for three years" Jake replied.

"I'm not going home" I replied stubbornly.

"Look your parents haven't seen you in three years, they were heart broken when you left, your dad even phased again"

Guilt washed through me, I missed my parents, a lot.

I looked to Jake "this isn't just about my parents and you know it"

Jake shrugged at me "so your right it's not just about your parents, but mason is my nephew" he said shortly.

"Look I don't care if he is your nephew, even if someone else imprinted on me, I would have done the same thing" I said angrily.

"What good did running away do?" he asked glaring and folding his arms.

"Let's see I'm 21, not engaged or married or popping out kids and i have a life, so i would say it did the world of good" I smirked at him.

Jakes face became red as he shook slightly "do you honestly think so lowly of imprinting?" he spoke through his teeth.

"I don't want anything to do with it, it's just a load of crap that you wolves spurt out conning innocent girls to fall in love with you, then they end stuck in that pathetic town with dead dreams, thinking that it doesn't matter because you supposedly forced to love them, which for some reason they think is endearing." I huffed venting all thoughts.

"So yes Jake, I do think that lowly of imprinting"

A hurt expression on Nessie's face and a pained and angry one on Jakes told me that they had at least listened to me and what I had to say. I turned away from them and took a couple steps down the road before someone caught my shoulder.

"Look I don't care what you think, your coming home" Jake said.

"You're not my alpha Jake, so you can't force me to do anything" I replied trying to shift out of his grip.

He pulled a face at me "no I can't order you, but you're against one shifter and half vampire, who are both a lot stronger and very capable of physically moving you back home"

I glared at Jake, sending such hurtful thoughts his way I was surprised he couldn't feel them.

"So your choice I believe is, whether you want to leave with dignity?"

I stood silently fuming at the two people in front of me.

After a very long pause I agreed very reluctantly to unwillingly, willingly.

We walked to my apartment and then entered the messy living quarters, my housemate was out, which i guess was a good thing as i would have to try and explain myself.

The next few hours consisted of Nessie helping me pack what few possessions I had, as Jake booked tickets back to La Push and made arrangements with the Cullen's to tie up any of my loose ends here in New York.

I wrote a letter to explain to my housemate that I had to leave urgently and that I wouldn't be back, I also mentioned that the bills and rent would still be paid.

In no time at all I was in some ridiculously expensive car being driven to the airport. I refused to speak to either of them for the entire journey.

Bags were checked in, passports looked at and people were seated. I looked out of the airplane window as a silent tear fell down my face.

"Violet I just got off the phone with your mom, they can't wait to see you, but unfortunately, your old room is being used and they want to speak to you about a few things, so you can either stay at the Cullen's or you can live with Mason."

The Cullens or Mason, what sort of choice was this?

I stayed silent, trying to ignore Jake.

"Look you're going to have to face Mason at some point and the Cullen's are great people" Jake said, as though he was omniscience.

I still didn't answer.

"Why don't we compromise, you can stay with the Cullen's for a few days and then get to know Mason a bit before you move in with him?"

"Do you know what Jake, do what you want, it doesn't seem to matter what i want anyway" I replied stiffly.

The plane finally touched down in Seattle and we all made our way to collect our bags before meeting up with both Edward and Bella who each hugged and greeted Jake and Nessie.

"It nice to meet you" Edward said turning to me with his hand out.

He was definitely being polite, as there was nothing about my expression, mood or attitude that would suggest it was nice to meet me.

None the less i shook his hand, "and you" i replied back.

Bella looked to me "we've made up the guest room for you, I hope that will be okay?" she asked awkwardly, causing a small smile. It was sweet that she still appeared awkward even though she was a vampire.

"Thank you" I replied with feeling, after all it wasn't their fault that Jake was an arse.

"Ness, Jake you two can share Nessie's old room, but if way catch you two more than friendly hugging, you'll be in separate rooms, do you understand?" Bella said sternly

Well done, put Jake in his place, I thought happily.

Sure thin bells, plus I'll be making sure this one doesn't escape again" he said jerking his finger over at me.

Ughh he was right, I wouldn't be able to leave with that many people about, who all happened to have heightened senses at that.

Well at least I had a few days with the Cullen's before I was thrown to the wolf or quite technically Mason.

And i was going to make this whole thing with Mason as hard as possible, good luck wolves you're going to need it, because I won't give in to the imprint.

**Taa daa! This was great fun to write, now I'm not sure if I should wait a chapter or bring Mason in or the next one? Let me know if you have a preference, and please keep reviewing!**

**Daydreamer357 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**No copy right is intended in this story**

**Hi everyone thanks again for all the reviews and support that has been given to the story. A few of you have mentioned that you think Violet should go back to NY, i did think about this but then it wouldn't work as it would end up being a very short story. However Violet is going to make things as difficult as she can for all involved. Happy reading Daydreamer357 xx**

**Chapter 4**

I lay awake in the large comfortable bed at the Cullen's house with Jake down the hallway no doubt waiting for me leave, stupid, controlling werewolves with their stupid, idiotic hearing. I rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table; it read 5.00 am was it too early to get up? Wait why would it be too early in a house where the majority of people never slept, did the concept of early even exist to these people? With that in mind i decided i would get up regardless, throwing on a pair of joggers, an old t-shirt and a baggy hoody i made my way downstairs.

Esme greeted me as i walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, i hope you slept well, can i get you something for breakfast?" she looked unsure of herself as she finished the question.

"Morning Esme, umm yeah i slept really well thanks" i replied lying through my teeth, i just hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Could i just have a glass of water please, breakfast always seems to make me feel sick" i said with an attempt at a smile.

Esme went to get my drink, as i went to sit at the table with the others. Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Nessie were seated their eyes flickering to me now and again. I cleared my throat as a glass was placed in front of me and turned towards Nessie.

"so umm how old are you now i asked?" an attempt at an conversation.

Nessie's eyes grow round as surprise coloured her face.

"technically, I'm 23" she replied, looking at her parents.

Silence.

"look Nessie I'm really sorry if i was rude and made you cut your trip short, you and your family seem lovely, i just... kind of hate Jake, for forcing a situation on me i don't want" i said looking her

She gave me a sad look.

"So... could we start over?" i asked, she seemed nice enough and i really needed a friend at the moment. Also if i was friendly with Nessie, Jake might back off a bit.

"I would like that" Nessie replied smiling at me.

Just then the mood was ruined in the form of two large Quillute men.

Faster that i believed possible, i was out of my chair retreating backwards, a frown on my face.

I got a closer look at the pair and just like that my heart rate slowed it wasn't Mason, it was however Jake and Ben Uley.

"feeling jumpy?" Jake asked as he came over to Nessie and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Urghhh, good job i didn't eat. Stupid imprinting couples and there unpleasant public display of affection.

Ben looked at me his arms folded over his bare chest, we had, had a few play dates when we were little, courtesy of our mothers and the 2 year age gap between us.

"Can I help you?" i asked as he kept staring.

"You realise staring is considered rude" i replied hands on my hips.

"Just can't believe you'll be showing your face around La Push soon it's not like anyone wants you there" he stated harshly.

Yes, one large internal whoop! My theory was correct, refusing the imprint equalled shunned by the tribe. Score one to me.

I gave a small laugh and smirked as i walked out of the kitchen to my temporary room.

I lay on my bed again looking at the ceiling, deep in thought thinking of ways to try and leave but unfortunately I hadn't found one.

"Knock, knock" Esme appeared at the door "Your parents are waiting downstairs" her voice was kind.

"Right" I muttered following after her.

I entered the dining room, took a big breath and looked around until my eyes fell on both my mom and dad sitting on the sofa.

"Oh Violet" my mom cried flinging herself at me and clutching me close. We stood there hugging for a while, until there was a gruff throat clearing from behind us. My mother grabbed my dad and we ended up having a group hug.

Mom pulled away sniffing as dad appeared watery eyed, we all sat down and looked at each other.

"you look so different" mom whispered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

I gave a small smile.

"Okay" mom said obliviously trying to pull herself together "we wanted to talk to you"

She looked at my dad and wrapped her hand around his. It took all my will power not to roll my eyes.

"When you were away i... i mean, we... had a... a- another baby" she spluttered.

Wow.

Definitely did not see that coming.

A brother or sister" i asked still shocked.

Mom and dad smiled at me.

"A brother" dad replied.

"yes ok, that's all very nice" Jake said, sounding pissed off "but what about the imprint issue?"

My parents looked at each other "we've spoken a lot about this" my dad replied looking at Jake and then me.

"We want our daughter back; we lost her once and won't force her to be with Mason, regardless of what my wolf thinks" dad replied in a stern voice.

WHAT? Yes, yes, yes! I loved my parents.

"Look I didn't want to do this but i assumed, that you would side with me Jarred..." Jake started. I didn't know where this was going but it didn't sound good. "... but as Alpha and therefore chief, I'm going to overrule you, Violet you're to stay here" Jake said with authority.

"Jake she's my daughter and an adult-"however Jake chose to cut my dad off.

"Mason is your fellow pack brother and is like a son to me, you've seen what it's been like for him these past three years, you would want Kim back if she ever left wouldn't you? He replied seriously.

Nope, i don't know who Jake thought he was but he was fighting a losing battle. Had he never heard the expression 'you can take a horse to water but you can't make it drink.'

"Shouldn't the person whose been imprinted on have a say what happens in their life?" i asked angrily.

"Sure" Jake said with a smirk.

"do you want to go to Mason now or do you want a couple hours to pack?"

"i thought i was here for a few days?" i asked shocked.

"plans change, the sooner you get there the quicker this whole thing is resolved"

The room was silent and the tension thick.

"Jake..." Nessie started but i interrupted her, i didn't need her to stand up for me and end up making Jake even more upset and pissed at me.

"I'll get my bags now then, shall I?" and with that marched up the steps, i was on a mission.

It took my bearly a whole minute to gather my items and shove them back into my suitcase. I carried them down the stairs and rounded the corner to the lounge, where i found my dad nose to nose with jake.

"right shall we gert this show on the road?" i asked the full room.

"Violet you don't have to go" dad said glaring at Jake.

"actually i do, because this incompetent idiot, won't leave me alone until i do go and see Mason"

Well that shocked people, as there were a few open mouths.

"well this will make things easier" Jake said relieved.

"Easier no, certainly not, I said I would see him but you mark my words, I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't work, that Mason will hate me, understand? And then when he is bitter and i have wasted a certain amount of my life, just know as it was you who pushed us together all the blame will rest with you."

And just like that i marched to his car and climbed in.

Ten minutes after my rant Jake came out of the Cullen house and got in to the driver's side. We drove in silence to La Push my hands became sweaty after we passed the welcome sign of the small reservation. We carried on driving until we came to first beach, Jake turned the engine off and climbed out, I copied his actions and followed him to the opposite end of the beach across from Sam and Emily's house. There stood a medium built sized house that never use to be here. Jake walked to the door still ignoring my presence as the knocked and waited. The wooden door was thrown open and i was meet with the person who i had been avoiding for the past three years.

Operation get Mason to hate me, so that he didn't want me, was now fully into action.

**Hey everyone i hoped you enjoyed the chapter, next time we get to meet Mason, wont that just cheer up Violet. If any of you can think of ideas that will help Mason to hate her let me know, i have a few but any extra ideas won't go a miss. Also sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please keep reviewing Daydreamer357 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**No copyright is intended, I'm just having fun.**

**A big hello to everyone, sorry that this chapter has taken longer to get out but it's been a busy few days. I huge thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and anyone who favourite and is following this story. It would appear that most of you think that Jake is an ass and you support Violent, this along with some amusing comments made me laugh. Right on to the next chapter... Daydreamer357 xx  
**

**Chapter 5**

I stood facing the open door with my arms crossed and face set looking at the form that was Mason. He was taller than i remember, his hair somewhat shaggy, his body had little muscle and could be called scrawny but his eyes were dull with large dark circles underneath, making it look like he hadn't slept in months or more likely years.

Jake took my cases from me and marched straight into the house and past Mason who had yet to look away. A few silent seconds past as Jake then reappeared stopping a small distance from me and looking at Mason.

"so change of plan, Violet's coming to live with you from now on, sorry i would have given you notice but it all happened very quickly" Jake replied to his nephew.

Jake gave me a look before stalking back to his car and driving out of sight.

Great.

I stood there, glaring at the useless idiot in front of me.

"Umm...you..urrr... umm.. wanna go... urr in? He managed to mumble out.

I rolled my eyes and walked straight past him into the small house. On entering i found a kitchen diner, there was a little lounge that had to doors leading of it, one i assumed was a bathroom and i guess the other was the bedroom.

Perfect one bedroom.

I stood in the small house looking around me, when Mason approached looking at his bare feet.

"Yo-you can h-have the bedroom" he said quietly.

I thought about saying no but then remembered that the wolves had the habit of just walking into houses and i didn't want people just walking in on me, so i poorly accepted the bedroom.

I took my cases from the lounge where Jake had left them and moved them to the room that was now mine and slammed the door without another word to Mason.

I walked around the room for a while taking things in and routing through his possessions. There were some photos of his parents and him and his brother when he was younger, a stack of DVD's and general crap to be honest. Nothing of interest or blackmail worthy.

I thought what to do with my time as there was no way i was leaving this room, in the end i pulled out my book refusing to sit on the bed i sat crossed legged on the floor ready to read. A few hours later there was a knock at the door.

"Can i come, i umm want to talk" Mason asked.

"No" i replied casually flicking to the next page of my book.

"Oh well urrr... i can talk through the door" he replied his voice was nervous sounding.

"Fine talk, but I won't listen" i responded not taking my eyes of the book.

Silence.

"Another time then?" Mason asked.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, keeping quiet.

An hour passed with no interruptions, as i thought about getting ready for bed. I pulled on an unattractive pair of pyjamas and made a sort of nest out of my suitcases to fall asleep in.

Knock, knock.

I growled out a frustrated sigh.

"I made you a sandwich, i mean i know you haven't eaten since you got here" he mumble yet again.

"Not hungry" i yelled through the door.

I heard his retreating footsteps as i tried to get comfy in my make shift bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling worse for wear, i ached. Simple as.

Stupid Jake, stupid Mason and stupid makeshift bed.

I got up and stretched myself out. I then quietly made my way to the bedroom door and listened intently for any sign of Mason. I couldn't hear anything so i opened the door very slightly and peeked out. Mason was sprawled across the sofa his feet hanging of the end. I grabbed my wash kit and towel before i ran for the bathroom and proceeded to bolt the door. I turned the shower on and had the quickest wash in history, i wrapped my towel firmly around me before taking a deep breath and peeking through the door back into the lounge. Yes, he was still asleep on the sofa and without a seconds hesitation i ran back to the bedroom to get dressed.

I stood there thinking about what i should wear today, i for once, didn't want to look good. An idea hit me, i remember when we were growing up the guys had been talking about how they hated girls wearing short and or skimpy clothes as it looked like they were trying to sell themselves.

I looked in the mirror, he wouldn't like this or would any of the other wolves. I cringed at my reflection i had to act like these were the type of clothes i wore on a daily basis. I stood there in a pair of black tiny shorts, that were so short you could see the bottom of my bottom! I had a Bralet on top with a black leather jacket and a pair of black biker boots completed the look.

These where the type of clothes i wore on a night out, clothes that in a club wouldn't be looked at twice. However in a small town these were completely inappropriate, which i guess was what i was going for. I took a breath and opened the door ready to face Mason and his judgemental stares.

My eyes grow wide as i silently swore. Mason was talking to, Ben and Jake.

All three turned to look at me, Jake frowned at me knowing that this must be some sort of plan that would enable me to go anywhere but here.

Mason's eyes went wide as looked from Jake to Ben as though they would tell him what to do.

"you're not going out like that" Jake spat.

"Yes i am" i replied simply walking to the front door and pulling it open.

Bens hand reached out and held my shoulder as he turned me to face Jake and Mason.

"This would be interfering, was this not part of the agreement we came too" i said sweetly.

"I would come here, and you would all piss off and leave me be" i said in a sugar coated voice.

Leaving behind two angry wolves and one brainless oaf, i left the little house. I walk along the beach and decided to take my boots off so that i walk in the sea. I was enjoying the sound of the waves and the water on my skin too much to realise where i was walking.

"Violet?" a voice shouted.

I looked up to see my sister hanging out at the Uleys house with all the other wolves and pack children.

"Lily?" i shouted back.

My sister ran to me and i meet her half way. As we got to each other we both throw our arms around the other as we jumped and danced on the spot in glee. I loved my sister we had always been similar in personality and i had truly missed her. We pulled apart and i got a proper look at her. She was slim tall and pretty with lovely dark brown eyes, she had changed as much as i had.

"Have you meet Xander yet? She asked dragging me towards the disapproving, peeded of crowd, that were outside the Uley's.

"Umm lily" i said catching the looks i was being given. I mean if looks could die, i would have keeled over a few yards back.

I was dragged into the house and told to stand and wait while she went to get Emily. A couple minutes passed and lily was followed in by Emily holding a baby no older than 6 months. He had a smile on his face which caused dimples in his cheeks and a tuft of black hair. He really was lovely.

"Is he yours?" i asked Emily, as i smiled at the baby.

Lily gave me a strange look.

"He's our brother, mum and dad said you knew" she replied confused.

"I was never told his name or anything about him, Jake started moaning at me before mum and dad could tell me more than i have a brother" i said reaching towards him.

"Can i hold him?" i asked Emily.

"Of course" she said handing him to me. He was such a lovely happy baby, that it was the first time i had smiled in ages.

"Hey Violet, what's with the sex outfit?" my sister asked.

"Just one of my many ways to upset Mason" i said not looking away from Xander.

"the guys don't like it, when dress like 'sluts'" i explained.

"do you really think that will work?" lily asked.

"oh this is just the beginning" i replied cooing to the baby in my arms.

I looked up and noticed Emily looking uncomfortably out the window and noticed the pack glaring at me through the glass, they had heard me. So i give them a large grin and waved, causing some to shake.

Check, another theory came true, I had been shunned by part of my tribe.

**Hey sorry this took a while, I really hoped that you enjoyed the chapter, please leave all thoughts behind the good and bad **** I am not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I will aim for at least one chapter per week. Sorry for any mistakes. Please review.**

**Daydreamer357 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter out and if you're still reading a very big thank you to you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always feedback of any kind is welcomed! I will also try to get a chapter up once a week, from now on, sorry for any mistakes in advance **** Daydreamer357 xx  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

Today was the 5th day since I had been forced to move in with Mason and it was like hell on earth. Despite my efforts to irritate him to the point where he should hate me, nothing happened. I had been refusing all food since I came here and had only been drinking water, the theory was that as wolfs liked to take care of their imprints I wasn't allowing him to fulfil his basic needs as a shape shifter. Also it meant that I was causing myself harm because of him and the only way to remedy this was to let me go, however none of this appeared to be having any effect on him. As far as I could tell this was for one on the following reasons, I either was very crap at trying to get him to despise me, Mason was a very good actor, or the imprint made hate impossible. I really hoped it wasn't the latter option.

So yesterday I had started some annoying slightly immature pranks. While Mason had been in the shower I sent a flour bomb flying over the top of the curtain. For those who don't know when flour and water mix it makes a paste and is very difficult to clean off. However what Mason wasn't aware of was that I had replaced his body wash 'honey and milk' scented with actual honey.

Now when I was on the beach sat watching the waves and I heard swearing from inside the house, I had to try my best not to laugh or smile as I was pretty sure he would have let me torture him if it made me happy.

Today however I had mixed in a generous amount of hair removal cream into my shampoo and body wash. Now the reason I had put it in mine was obvious, after yesterday he probably thought the safe option would be to use my products and what a bad idea this would turn out to be.

Again I sat on the beach watching the sea and listening to nature, I looked to my right where the Uley house could be seen in the distance, surrounded my numerous topless guys who were playing out front on a section of the beach.

"Arghhh, shit, crap, shit, fuck!..." I heard from the house.

A couple seconds passed before the front door was thrown open, revealing a very pissed off and a very hairless shape shifter. He glared at me and strode over with only a towel on his waist.

His angry expression only caused me laugh as his eyebrows that should have been pulled down in a frown were no longer there. This only caused him to shake; I guess he could show negative emotion after all.

"What the hell Violet?" he seethed.

"I get that you don't like me, but what have I ever done to deserve all this crap and I'm not just talking about these pathetic pranks either!" he was still shaking.

"Oh so you can do more than mumble" I quipped looking at him.

I noticed from the corner of my eye the group that had been outside the Uley's walk towards us.

Mason was fuming and it made my giddy to see.

"you are a selfish, uncaring bitch who likes to cause me pain, but do you know what I'm stuck with the imprint as much as you, if not more! I can't help loving you, even though I hate the idea" he spat.

The rest of the shape shifters stood close to us watching the scene unfold.

"Then let me go!" I replied "don't force me to be here" I said angrily.

"You really want that to happen to us?" he said angrily.

"Yes I want to be happy and I'm sure you do to, we deserve to live our lives and make something of them!" I said desperately.

Mason looked at me confused as his anger seeped away.

The next thing I know Mason rounded on Jake.

"Didn't you tell her? He asked looking angry again.

Jake glared at me and then his nephew.

"No" he replied shortly folding his arms.

Mason's hands went to grab his hair in stress, only to realise he no longer had any. He turned to face me.

"Why do you think you're here?" he asked me.

"Because I shouldn't have ran away, because I was never meant to leave you..." I said sourly "and because my bloody disturbing role here is to be pimped out for you, so that you can have wolf babies" I said harshly.

Mason started to shake, as he looked at his uncle.

"You thought it was better to leave her with this idea rather than the truth?" he spat.

"I didn't know those were her thoughts, I thought she just hated you and if we got you together you could work things out and she wouldn't have to know anything else" he said sadly.

I was getting irritated, they knew something that concerned me but weren't saying what. I folded my arms and glared at the shaking form of Mason.

"And the truth is what?" I asked.

"Being separated from an imprint causes... physical issues, I started losing the sense of touch about two years ago, followed by deafness and sight loss last year. We started researching the separation of imprints and found not only would I continue to deteriorate but these effects could affect you. So it was decided that we would try to find you so that you were aware, then if you wanted to come back you could. You weren't meant to be kidnapped" he finished, looking at me.

Jake spoke up again "but by having you two close to each other has practically erased all your medical issues and it's only been 5 days"

My mouth was agape, that was something that I could have never ever predicted.

I was shocked pure and simple. I still didn't like him because he imprinted on me but I didn't quite hate him either now. I now felt more confused and lost than before.

"So what does this mean?" I asked.

"Can I get on with my life now?" I said eagerly.

Mason looked at my hopeful face.

"Sure but... i think you should stay close for no other reason but our health" he added with what seemed like a forced smile.

"Okay" I agreed with a grin, it was the happiest I'd been in ages.

"there's a job as a intern at forks hospital going, I applied a couple of days and I've been looking at the apartments in that area, I earnt enough in New York to keep me going for a while until I can get a job" I said eagerly.

Okay so this wasn't quite the life I had anticipated but I got to use my degree and get away from La Push and live in my own apartment, it could be far worse. As things turn out I was brought back not out of revenge but to make sure I was okay, even if Jake wasn't meant to kidnap me, it was done I guess with some good intentions. Also it meant I got to reconnect with my family.

I worked at giving mason a small smile, it felt more natural to glare at him though.

"I'm going to see my family and tell them what's going on" I said turning away from the small crowd.

I caught mason with a sad smile on his face, I felt the smallest bit of guilt at how I had treated him, I wondered briefly if this was some small ploy to get me to like him, then remembered him saying that he didn't want to love me, guess we were both on the same page now I thought smiling.

It just proves that there's no fate in imprinting, as both of us didn't want the other, he was just not as evil as me I guess.

As I made my way excitedly to my parents house I caught the sight of mason shifting at the edge of the forest and couldn't help but let out a bellowing laugh as I saw his wolf was as equally as hairless as he was.

**So what did you think? Please let me know. Mason doesn't really dislike like Violet as he said "I can't help loving you, even though i hate the idea" he still loves her and always will he just hates that can't do anything about especially as he thinks Violet will never return a fraction of his feelings. Please review and until next time goodbye! Daydreamer357 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for your continued support of this story I love reading your reviews, Guest- I'm glad you liked me using your pimped out line, it made me laugh so much I felt it had to be said **** I'm afraid Violet won't be going back to NY, unless the plot changes, which to be honest it seems to a lot so there is the possibility she could go back I guess... anyway on with the story. Daydreamer357 xx**

**Chapter 7**

It had been two months since the incident with the hair removal cream, the confession to why i was really brought back here and also since i got control of my life again. I saw my family every Wednesday night for diner, as i had an early shift and also saw them every weekend. Mason however attended these meals and joined us at the weekend, as it was 'what the imprint required'. I now had my own place in forks and my parent's house was considered our mutual ground in which to meet.

It was truly lovely to reconnect with my parents and sister and get to know the cheeky chappy that was my brother. It felt at times as though i had never left, until i remembered the presence of a particular wolf. I would catch Mason looking at me now and again with a small smile as i became more myself around my family, the thing was i didn't know why it didn't bother me as much as i thought it should.

My alarm sounded, showing little light figures indicating it was time to move from my warm comforting bed, ready for another of work. It wasn't really a huge effort to get up as i really enjoyed my job, everyday i learnt something new and i loved getting to understand aspects of the work i did and also talking and caring for all the patients i met. As you have probably guessed i got the intern at forks hospital and happened to be an under the eye of Dr Cullen of all people.

Today however i was doing a couple small procedures that Carlisle had set up for me before he left for his holiday two nights ago to isle Esme, Edward and Bella had also gone on holiday to some exotic hideaway, leaving Nessie and a much more bearable Jake- now that the in-laws had gone- here.

I arrived at the hospital and got to work immediately, seeing my patients and fulfilling the small tasks that had been left to me, for the remainder of my shift i was under a Dr Green who was a cheerful kind hearted person. All in all it had been another great day and it was with a smile i collapsed into bed after a 12 hour shift.

I groaned halve awake trying to settle back asleep, my eyes were still heavy and sore and i couldn't work out why i had woken.

"BANG, BANG, BANG"

I shoot up in bed, my covers falling to the floor suddenly wide awake.

"BANG, BANG, BANG"

I crept out of my bedroom slowly and made it on to the landing. I could see two outlines of figures through the frosted glass of my front door.

A thought hit me, if i could get into the kitchen i would be able to arm myself with a frying pan or something and retrieve my phone which was charging next to the toaster.

I took two steps before jumping into the air at the sound of more bangs and nearly falling down as a result.

"BANG, BANG, BANG"

"VIOLET! BANG, VIOLET, OPEN UP! Shit! A voice shouted through the door, a voice that i knew far too well.

I ran to the door undid the lock and through it open, to reveal to very distressed wolfs.

"Jake, Ben what are you trying to do?" i whispered yelled at them.

Ben looked at me his eyes wide and started to ramble, something i remember him doing when he was extremely upset as a child.

"... tried your phone and you wouldn't pick up, we also drove to the hospital as we knew your were working but we didn't know when till, so we came here, but you didn't hear, Jake was going to take your door off, in a couple seconds, we've only been here for about a minute but we don't have..."

Jake's frantic voice cut him off as he dragged me to the forest, Ben closely behind.

"What..." my voice faded in shock, as they both de-clothed quickly. What on earth was going on, the wolves didn't make a habit of getting naked in front of anyone other than each other and their imprints, they were a very modest group to tell the truth. Therefore this action caused fear to go through me.

"Climb on" Jake ordered, before both him and Ben shifted into their animals.

Jake's russet wolf crouched low and waited for me to climb on however i just stared at them my eyes wide and brain whirling trying to figure out what was going on.

There was a large growl from Jacob when i hadn't moved, i slowly walked over and attempted to climb onto his back, i dug my knees into his sides and wrapped my arms tight around his neck, if he found this uncomfortable, he didn't show it.

The next i knew we were off through the woods the trees speeding past in blurs as the freezing air bit at my skin. Direction wasn't my strong point and i couldn't work out for the life of me, where we were heading. I would guess that only a few passed when Jake began to slow down.

I recognised the area of forest, it offered a clearing not far from first beach, i used to play here all the time as a child. I used to pack a blanket and food with some toys and have a pick-nick on the floor, surrounded by the sound of the sea and the cover of trees.

I assumed Jake would stop on the outskirts of the forest as normal and went to let go, however Jake continued into the open. It was lucky that it was dark, which would mean no one would notice a horse size wolf bounding across the beach.

"Jake what-"I was cut off though before i could finish my sentence, as Jake came skidding to a halt outside what was the Uley's house, sending sand in every possible direction.

The russet wolf bent down allowing me to dismount, stumbling on the ground i looked up at the crowd outside the house, they weren't the usual happy laughing annoying people that i knew, all of them were either crying of had a look of extreme pain on their face. Again i went to open my mouth to ask what was going on, when i felt an arm tug me through the now open front door.

I could tell by temperature alone that it was not a wolf as i struggled to get a look at the person who was dragging me to what appeared to be the kitchen. In a flurry of movement i felt someone embrace me in a death grip as tears fell into my shoulder and their hair hid their face.

I hugged them back at loose what to do as i still didn't know what was going on.

"V-v-vio-viole-t" the voice sobbed and with a shock i realised i recognised who it belonged to.

"Rachel?" i asked pulling her away to reveal red swollen eyes and blotchy skin.

"What's happened?, i don't know anything" i questioned, Rachel however was beside herself as she fell into the arms of Paul who also had tears running down his face.

I looked around the room and something behind the kitchen island caught my eye.

Lying on the table in the middle of the room was Mason, he however appeared to be out cold and the sight of his injuries made my stomach churn, something that given my profession meant that it was extremely grotesques.

He bare body was covered in large purple bruises the biggest were on his ribcage and stomach, his legs lay at odd angles on the table and the most disturbing part was the large branch that impaled his chest. I could tell just by looking that it had either caught or missed his heart my mere millimetres. I looked at his sobbing parents, to Jacob, then to the crowd who i could see through the open door.

"what is it you want me to do?" i replied sadly, looking at his broken form, as i felt something painful in my chest, causing my hand to massage just above my heart.

"Fix him" Rachel blurted out, eyes staring at me.

"i want to, but i don't have any equipment or anything" i replied. I may be a doctor but i couldn't help Mason just by looking at him.

"Yes you do, Nessie collected every bit of medical equipment of Carlisle's she could find, you practically have a miniature theatre." Jake replied in a shaky voice, tears staining his cheeks.

I looked again at Mason and could feel the panic settling in. I had never done anything like this before.

"Jake... I've never done anything remotely close to what needs to be done here". i gestured desperately to Mason.

"i only have theory and knowledge and if anything went wrong..." i trailed off in slight hysteria at what they expected me to do.

"Please...Violet he can't go to the hospital and if we could get anyone else to do this, so you didn't have to work on your imprint then we would" she sobbed.

I looked at them and Mason, i couldn't let him die. I would do my best to keep him alive, old feelings aside. Mason had really only ever looked out for me, even if i didn't realise it, and a part of me owed him my health and a smaller part actually wanted him alive, needed him to be alive. As much as i never had wanted to admit it, i did care want happened to him.

**Hey i hoped you all enjoyed the new chapter, i don't think any of you expected this so i hope you like it; i just felt it needed to move on a bit. Violet is still nowhere near to admitting that she might care for mason though **** please review, thank in advance. Daydreamer357 xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone thanks again to anyone who has reviewed, added, followed, favourited etc... my story. Now this chapter will contain medical aspects to which i have little knowledge, so i am sorry if the medical information used is wrong and obviously don't try or believe anything that is written **** now on with the next chapter... Daydreamer357 xxx**

**Chapter 8**

I looked at the sight in front of me, trying to get back into my medical mindset. Nessie was setting up equipment with lighting speed as i stood over Mason's body. Right i thought, he was unconscious, i needed to check he pupil response and attach him to a heart monitor.

I busied myself attaching wires onto different points of his body, before turning around to find a torch on one of the many set out trays.

Lifting Mason's eyelids i shone the light into his eyes waiting for the pupil to contract, unfortunately it didn't. I felt my face grow paler as i knew my knowledge was going to be tested.

I looked to everyone in the room and tried to sound confident with my next few words.

"I feel it would be best, if you could all leave for the time being" I said as I went to another tray to find the equipment I would need.

"Why?" Paul asked, looking concerned.

"Because... I'm going to need to drill a whole into your son's skull" i replied, deciding that honesty was the best way to go at the moment.

"But..." Paul began.

"Look Paul I'm sorry, but this procedure needs to be done sooner rather than later, as there is a risk of brain damage the longer the pressure is left on his brain, the choice is yours whether you leave or not, but I'm starting now" i said, holding up a small manual drill.

I bent down over his head, my hands searching for the best place to relief the pressure, as i heard people filling out of the kitchen. I started turning the handle, the drill soon went through his skull. The problem was stopping in time, so that i wouldn't puncture his brain. A little more, a few more turns... the next thing i knew blood shot out of the whole on to me and the wall behind me. I examined his head, as far as i was aware his brain was fine and the pressure that the bleeding had caused was removed when it squirted everywhere.

I heard a small groan and saw that mason's eyelids were flickering; I walked around and began to shine the torch into his eyes again, Yes! His pupils contracted. The action of the light however was met with another louder groan.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked in a half caring half assertive voice.

"Urghhh... What?... my name?...M-mason" he moaned.

That was good enough for now; I would do other memory questions, after the branch that was impaling his chest was gone.

A sudden thought hit me, Mason wasn't your average patient, he was after all a shape shifter and their bodies reacted differently especially to morphine. It had been known that you could overdose a wolf as their temperature would burn it of so quickly, but given the circumstances if he became unconscious i wouldn't know if it was from the head trauma, which could mean additional issues, or if it was just the medication. However i couldn't not give him enough morphine, as he would burn it off far too quickly and it would not be worth using.

I stood there trying to asses a mythical medical situation.

"I need three people to help" i yelled, eyes on the heart monitor.

The door opened to reveal both Paul and Mason's younger brother Tyler.

"Jacob..." Paul seemed be asking Jake to be the third member.

"At least he is surrounded by his family... in more ways than one" paul spoke quietly as jake nodded, and walked over with the others.

"We have a problem" i stated, looking into all of their faces.

"I can't use morphine or anything really to help with the pain, as I need him awake because of his head injury, which means we can't give him enough to knock him out, but if I don't give him enough to knock him out, his body temperature will burn it of far too quickly I explained" I noticed the confused looks turn to pained.

"If there was a different way, then I would do it" i replied looking Paul in the eyes.

"I'm going to have to ask you to hold him down, you can change with someone if this is too hard, it would be completely understandable" i said with feeling.

They all shook their heads at me.

"Ok... can someone hold his arms, another his legs and Jake can you help me to remove the branch" i tried to say in a calm voice.

"Me? But.. i-i don't know how to help with the branch?" Jake had a small note of panic in his voice.

"I need help to pull it out" I replied. " I will be there doing all the medical bits, i just require some borrowed strength" i said trying to be kind and caring, knowing that to see a family member you care about so much in pain, knowing you can't stop it or help was going to remain in their minds probably until the end of time.

Everyone began to take their position and hold down Mason. There was an inclined beeping that indicated Mason's heart rate was speeding up. I looked down to see fear etched upon his face.

His face sweaty and pale his eye sought mine. "Am I going to die?" he asked his voice breaking in the middle.

"I don't know" i said honestly trying to convey all my feelings just with a look.

"Kiss me?" he replied looking at me.

A beat of silence.

"What?" i asked completely thrown.

"Your my imprint, and i love you and always have, I can't die never having kissed anyone, i was waiting for the first kiss to be with you and then you know... we would go on to live our lives together, but chances are i might die today, so please, humour me" Mason finished.

I stared mouth open.

"No" I said looking at him.

"That would be far too easy, you are not giving up? Understand i am not losing you..." i faltered "you would be the first patient i lost and i do not instead for that to happen" i replied, tacking on the end part quickly.

"Violet...please..." Paul began.

A sudden wave of inspiration hit me.

"How about this" i offered. "you stay alive and you will get a kiss.." Mason eyes lit up slightly. "And i will give 'us' a chance" i finished.

"That means if you want this, you will keep yourself alive, if not then obliviously nada" i said with a small smile. I was hoping that this would be a small incentive to keeping him alive, if i gave him something to look forward too.

"Ready "i said looking to everyone all of who tightened their grip.

"Jake i will guide the branch out, only pull when you feel me tugging" Jake gave a single nod.

I grasped the branch and tugged as Jake helped, this was followed by a blood chilling scream as Mason withered in agony on the table. Unfortunately Paul who was holding down his son's arms let go, meaning that Mason natural instincts were to swat away what was causing his pain. Jake was a lot quicker and moved his hands away in time, but i wasn't. There was a crunch as i felt pain in my right hand. I gasped pulling my hand to my chest.

No doubt a few broken bones. There was quiet in the room, as i took a few breaths.

"Paul, i know this is hard but you need to keep him still" I said.

"V-v-v-iolet i'm s-sorry" mason panted out.

"Its fine, shit happens" i assured with a smile.

I made sure Paul was holding on to his arms before grasping the branch with my good hand and gingerly wrapping my injured hand around. I began to tug and guide slowly as Jake offered his strength. There were screams as the branch was dislodged about 3 inches.

"Mason, what do you think we should do as the first step of giving the imprint a go?" i asked trying to distract him from the pain.

"Why are you going us a go?" Mason panted trying to catch his breath.

"Are you just saying it to distract me, or do you really care?" he asked his breaths short and sharp, as I began pulling at the branch which thanks to the last tug was nearly out.

"A bit of the first, a bit of the second" i replied concentrating on the task at hand.

With a last quick short pull, the branch was removed; I laid it aside and looked into the now gaping hole in his chest.

There was blood, a lot of blood. A small assessment showed me that there was a tear in his heart, the only reason for why he hadn't bleed out was because his body was trying to heal itself, something it now seemed he was failing at.

I began trying to stitch the tear, but it wasn't a clean cut which made it harder, that along with a broken hand and no experience in this medical area, left me panicking. I pulled the skin together over his wound, it wasn't neat but it did the intended purpose of keeping him alive, or so I thought.

The heart monitor beeping faltered, before a long monotone sound filled the room.

I looked at mason his eyes were closed, skin pale and he lay completely still.

"No, no, no" I whispered staring at the stitched up heart.

My head shot up at the sound of a strangled cry. Paul had collapsed in a heap on the floor; Tyler stared at his brothers form before bolting out of the door as Jake just stood staring at nothing.

I looked at him still on the table, as a pain shot through me.

I attempted CPR before charging the electronic heart pads.

I didn't need to shout clear, as there was no one around us, as i pounded the pads on his chest. The electrical current seemed to do nothing to stimulate his heart though. After 6 failed attempts the medical part of me, was telling me to stop, as another unknown part of me told me to continue.

I looked at his face and felt defeat, i could try 100 more times but if he really was gone, like the pain in my body told me then it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't wake.

I could hear sobbing, screaming, shouts and denial all around me, as people refused to accept his fate.

A lone tear slide down my cheek, i knew of him, i never really knew him, i had made sure that i never would. So why did i feel so completely lost and broken, it just didn't make any sense.

I covered his naked body with a fallen sheet, trying to give him some dignity in death, his last demand to me fluttered through my mind.

I bent down with the eerie sound of the heart monitor in the back ground telling us all what we were trying to deny and placed a soft and simple kiss on his lips.

I looked down at his form before running from the room, i however only made it to the door of the house before coming to an abrupt halt.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's the longest I've written for this story, consider it an extra gift as this chapter was late out. Please as always i love reading your thoughts and opinions, so please review and let me know what you think. Much love Daydreamer357 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, first i am so so very sorry that i have taken so long to get this chapter out, i do however have a good reason, see my eye were swollen shut and then my vision was a tad blurry for a while and trust me it is hard to type if you can't see what you're typing. A huge thank you to all of you who reviewed and added this story to your favourites! Now we best move on with the story... Daydreamer357 xx**.

**Chapter 9**

I covered his naked body with a fallen sheet, trying to give him some dignity in death, his last demand to me fluttered through my mind.

I bent down with the eerie sound of the heart monitor in the back ground telling us all what we were trying to deny and placed a soft and simple kiss on his lips.

I looked down at his form before running from the room, i however only made it to the door of the house before coming to an abrupt halt.

A beep interrupted the monotone sound that was the heart monitor, my hand was still on the door handle as i stood there frozen to the spot. It was wishful thinking that was all, i wanted him to be alive so my mind pretended to hear that there was still life in him.

I shook my head and went to turn the handle; again i was interrupted by a beep sound. This time however i whirled around and looked at the machine that was still attached to Mason. The straight line that indicated death was interrupted by a peak.

I felt my mouth fall open as i stumbled my way towards him. I checked the machine was working correctly and felt for his pulse and checked his breathing. It took me a few minutes to double check his vitals as the entire room remained silent waiting for my verdict.

"He's alive... his heart is very weak and slow... but he is alive" i said quietly to the waiting crowd.

More tears and sobs filled the room, this time they were caused by happiness.

"How- how did it happen?" Rachel asked me in between sobs as she clung to Paul.

"i really don't know" i replied still shocked by the turn of events.

"i have an idea" the deep voice of Billy Black answered.

The room quietened down to hear what had to be said.

"when Violet refused the imprint, we were aware that there were some health complications for Mason, put perhaps they went further than we were aware. I believe that the wolves ability to heal themselves was affected, but went more or less unknown as Mason never injured himself to dramatically, until now that is. I noticed bruises that would take a few days to fade, quicker than a human of course but still slow for a wolf." He gestured to Mason before carrying on.

"now although you are physically closer and i mean in geography terms, you still never truly accepted the imprint. You accepted the fact that you would have to stay here, when you could have left, which shows me that you're not uncaring towards Mason as you were unaware the implications your separation had, but you still didn't really care for him. This left his body in a vulnerable state."

The room was hanging onto Billy's every word and i couldn't work out where he was going with it.

"you have all heard the phrase love conquers all" Billy asked the room, to which some nodded in reply.

"that is true, but not just love, true love. Imprints are the purest form of true love that i know..." Billy looked at me "so when Violet finally felt the connection of the imprinted and respected his las demand not because she was forced but because she wanted to, you opened the emotional connection which should have been their from day one. I believe that Mason's body felt the connection and somewhat jump started the healing process which took a while before it was brought to our attention by the monitor that Mason had not died"

The room was filled with silence as people looked at me.

"how did you open an emotional connection?" Paul asked with a tear streaked confused look upon his face.

More staring.

I looked at the ground my eyes on one particular spot. "i kissed him" i replied with a small shrug as this was no big deal.

There room filled with talking voice as people began to shout questions at me.

"Do you love him?, a kiss saved him? What's going to happen now?"

I just about had enough, i couldn't answer there stupid questions because i didn't know the stupid answers.

"Right!" i yelled "everyone out, I'm still the doctor and Mason is still a patient and i need to carry out some observations" i said briskly.

The monitor let me know that his heart beat was becoming stronger and faster, as i heard the front door shut to the house. I busied myself mumbling about how absurd the idea of a kiss could bring someone back to live.

"Where do you think the idea of snow white came from?" Billy asked startling me.

Hand on my chest and breathing heavily i looked at him. "it's just a story" I replied somewhat desperately.

"Technically the wolves are just a story" he said smiling as he wheeled himself to the front door and outside.

My head was spinning.

I took a few deep breaths before trying to get back to a functioning brain. I looked down at Mason's form before remembering i was going to clean him up.

I grabbed some clean sheets and a bowl of warm water and a cloth. I removed the bloodied sheets that covered him before i began washing away the dried blood that stained his skin. As i did this i noted down any other injuries that he had into a body map, i was hoping that this would help us to indentify how quickly he was healing.

The front door opened as Rachel, Paul, Tyler, Jacob and Nessie entered. Tyler looked at his brothers still form and sniffed, i realised the last he had seen Mason he thought he was dead. Tyler looked at me and the clipboard then to his brother who lay more or less naked apart from a sheet that was placed in a particular area.

"What are you doing? Tyler croaked.

"making notes, his smaller injuries such as cuts and bruises are nearly gone and his heart beat is rather strong, not as fast as it should be though, but still really good" i said smiling at them all.

Tyler nearly knocked me over as he hugged me, i rubbed his back as he cried. He pulled away after a while apologising.

Paul clear his throat as he looked up at me, he was holding onto Rachel's hand.

"i just wanted to say on behalf of everyone who made everything harder for you, who were rude to you, we are all so sorry. I know as a tribe we disowned you as we claimed you went against your fate, but what if that was your fate, to go and live your dream, if you hadn't we would have lost our son, you obviously know what your doing in live so please don't listen to any of us fools" Paul finished with a smile.

Nessie looked to me "Carlisle will be here in 30 minutes, we can keep an eye on him if you want a shower?" she said kindly.

I looked down t myself i was splattered in blood and was generally grimy.

"Thank you" i said with feeling.

Rachel got me some clothes of Emily's which she assured me wasn't a problem. A while later i was cleaned and dressed and went pack into the kitchen area.

"Violet! Well done!" Carlisle congratulated me "you will go far" he said patting me on the back with a large grin.

I smiled back, which was followed by a large yawn.

"how long have you been awake" Carlisle asked me.

"About 25 hours or so, I might of got 30 minutes before i came here" i said.

"Violet you need to go to sleep i will take over here" Carlisle said kindly.

I gave a nod and shuffled to the sofa "let me know if anything happens" I mumbled as i curled myself into a ball. I however never heard the answer as i fell asleep almost instantly.

**I hope you enjoyed it, i am sorry this is shorter but i hope you still liked it, please let me know what you thought and i promise that the next chapter will be out a lot quicker, that is assuming i don't injure myself in anyway! Lots of love Daydreamer357 xx**


End file.
